This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The main aim of this application is to provide important insights into the epigenetic reprogramming following somatic cell nuclear transfer (SCNT) or direct reprogramming and deriving histocompatible pluripotent stem cells from somatic cells for the treatment of human disease. In the proposed studies, monkey embryonic stem (ES) cell and induced pluripotent stem (iPS) cell lines will be derived experimentally by SCNT and transduction with several key transcription factors from the same somatic cells. The goal is to conduct a comparative analysis of genetically identical SCNT-derived ESC cells, iPS cells and somatic donor skin cells in order to reveal similarities and differences between these two types of pluripotent cells.